310
by hathr
Summary: Setelah 4 hari berada di luar Detroit, Hank tahu dia tidak ingin lagi menunda kepulangannya. [HankxConnor]


Disclaimer : Detroit: Become Human and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Quantic Dream. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

310

* * *

Setelah 4 hari berada di luar Detroit, Hank tahu ia tidak ingin lagi menunda kepulangannya. Harus kembali ke rumah, malam ini juga, entah bagaimana caranya.

Ia rindu pada Sumo, alkohol dalam lemari pendingin, kamarnya yang gelap, juga rekan kerjanya, Android dari CyberLife, Connor.

Ini kali pertama mereka dipisahkan karena misi yang berbeda. Connor mulanya menolak, dan Hank tahu seberapa keras program milik si brunette. Ketika Connor dengan sengaja menghadap atasan mereka—Jeffrey Fowler—dan memohon agar mereka diberi misi yang sama, Hank hanya bisa duduk, memerhatikan dari arah meja kerja.

Hank tidak berharap Android-nya bisa menemani, tetapi ia tahu perjalanan akan jauh lebih menyenangkan bersama sosok itu.

Sayangnya, saat Jeffrey menggeleng. Hank bisa memastikan, Connor tidak akan mendapat apa yang diinginkan.

 _"Gavin, akan menjadi rekan kerjaku selama 4 hari ke depan, Lieutenant."_

Kalimat yang tidak ia harap dengar mengantar keberangkatannya pada pukul 9 pagi, dan tahu bagaimana buruknya Gavin memperlakukan Connor, hanya menambah rasa was-was di hati. Untung saja misi berjalan sesuai yang diinginkan, tidak ada penundaan, juga selesai lebih cepat dari yang ia kira.

Tepat pada pukul 1:45 lewat tengah malam, Taksi yang ditumpangi berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

Kaki Hank melangkah lebar menuju pintu, merogoh kunci dari dalam saku, tangan terjulur meraih kenop, tetapi belum sempat pintu terbuka, tubuhnya membeku saat jemari menyentuh cairan pekat berwarna biru.

"Connor?"

Isi kepala terfokus pada satu sosok yang sama, satu-satunya pengguna thirium yang ada di dalam rumahnya.

"Connor?!"

Daun pintu membanting tembok, koper miliknya dibuang ke sembarang arah. Jantungnya mulai memompa darah lebih cepat, saat kedua mata melihat dengan jelas tetesan thirium di lantai rumahnya yang tidak besar.

"Connor!"

Tergesa memasuki kamarnya yang gelap, meneriakkan nama yang sama berulang kali saat kedua matanya menangkap si brunnete bersandar lemah pada tepi kasur.

Hari itu tidak menyangka, jika mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

"Hank ..., Ha—"

"Bertahan Connor! Bertahanlah!"

Tubuh Android yang terasa lebih berat bertumpu pada lengannya. LED biru kini berkedip merah, dan pompa thirium yang tidak lagi ada pada tempatnya.

"Jesus."

Hank tidak tahu bagaimana cara biocomponent milik Android bekerja, tetapi seingatnya, Connor memiliki beberapa benda yang sama dari CyberLife berada di laci paling bawah kamar mereka.

"Buka matamu! Kau dengar aku Connor!"

Satu dari sekian banyak biocomponent dipilihnya. Jaket penuh thirium disingkirkan, tangannya menyentuh si brunette berharap apa yang dilakukannya tidak berakhir dengan kekacauan.

"Connor!"

Bibir memanggil nama yang sama berulang kali. Tangan yang semula menyentuh lembut si brunnete, kini mengguncang keras tubuh itu dengan sengaja.

Saat LED kembali berkedip biru, Hank bersyukur dengan helaan napas karena sosok di hadapannya bukanlah seorang manusia.

"Lieutenant?"

"Jangan banyak bicara," ucap Hank, menarik tubuh Connor ke dalam peluknya.

Tidak ada kata yang diucap, tidak banyak yang dilalukan. Connor diam, kedua tangannya perlahan balas memeluk pria 53 tahun di hadapannya.

Berada dalam posisi yang sama cukup lama. Ketika Sumo menggongong dari arah pintu, Hank melepas pelukan sambil membuang muka karena merasa canggung.

"Lieutenant?"

"Apa ini ulah Gavin?"

"Tidak Lieutenant. Ini deviant," jelas Connor meyakinkan.

Hank menoleh dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Lalu di mana si brengsek itu? Mengapa dia meninggalkanmu dengan posisi seperti ini?"

"Gavin, Gavin ..., Aku tidak tahu Lieutenant," ada jeda sesaat, "aku berusaha kembali ke rumah karena aku tidak ingin kembali ke CyberLife, tetapi biocomponent yang rusak memaksa sistemku untuk dimatikan dalam beberapa menit."

Hank diam, untuk mendengarkan lebih.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan pulang malam ini, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak menolongku, Lieutenant." Connor menatap Hank tepat di mata. Ingin berterima kasih, tetapi belum sempat kalimatnya terucap, Hank menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Gavin akan mendapat hadiah kecil dariku besok. Si brengsek itu pasti menyukainya."

Connor memerhatikan Hank melangkah ke luar ruangan. Tangan yang tadi memeluknya erat kini mengusap pelan puncak kepala Sumo dengan lembut, dan ia tahu, tangan itu juga yang akan menghajar Gavin besok.

.

 _End_


End file.
